Poké Wars: El Deseo de Lugia
by Janus366
Summary: Cuando a uno se le da el poder de tomar decisiones que pueden repercutir, las pasiones personales pueden preparar terreno para conflictos, incluso, la guerra. ¿Que hará Lugia con el poder que se le ha otorgado? Basado en Poké Wars escrito por Cornova.
1. El Deseo de Lugia

**Poké Wars: El deseo de Lugia**

"Lugia" Dijo la voz serena

"¿Si me señor?" Contestó el pokemon legendario con la cabeza gacha.

"A ti igual te hago entrega de seis de mis Orbes de la Creación" Le contestó la voz.

Seis orbes brillantes de color plateado se materializaron frente a Lugia, ubicando el espacio entre los dos pokemon. El otro, era Arceus, el pokemon origen.

"Úsalas sabiamente, como ya se lo he dicho a tus otros hermanos, como a Ho-Oh, a Reggigas, entre otros. Recuerda que tienen un gran poder, cada uno es capaz de cumplir un deseo, son capaces de cambiar algo en otra cosa totalmente distinta e incluso crear algo de la nada misma, tal como te he creado a ti a este mundo. Recuerda, que en cualquier momento puedes recuperar alguno de los orbes que has ocupado destruyendo lo que has creado con él, pero de todas formas, no vayas a crear algo que luego te arrepientas de haber hecho ¿lo has entendido?"

"Por supuesto mi señor…" Contestó con tranquilidad, seguro que no decepcionaría a su señor.

Han pasado muchos años desde ese día, el día en que fue creado en el génesis del mundo, los pokemon y en el que el universo le fue dado su orden actual. Lugia, el pokemon Guardián del Mar había ocupado tres de sus orbes para crear un trío de aves legendarias: Articuno, el ave de escarcha, Zapdos, el ave del trueno y a Molares, el ave llameante.

Pasaron los siglos y milenios sin que Lugia encontrara una utilidad para los tres orbes que le quedaban a su disposición. Pero, en algún momento, algo dentro de él comenzó a crecer. Una emoción que al principio no sabía que era, tras largos siglos y con la sabiduría de los años, se dio cuenta que era: soledad.

Lugia, junto con los demás legendarios, eran únicos: eran poderosos y tenían grandes responsabilidades. Pero con el tiempo, Lugia comenzó a sentir envidia de los pokemon comunes y de los humanos, tenían algo que él no tenía: una familia.

Un día, Lugia tocó con el morro de su nariz uno de los Orbes de la Creación, deseó algo que quería con ansias.

"Deseo tener un hermano que me acompañe en esta vida…"

El orbe resplandeció con un destello blanquecino, comenzó a moldearse y cambiar de forma, la figura comenzó a tomar forma, una forma igual a la de Lugia. Finalmente, parado frente a él, apareció otro Lugia, uno que sería su hermano.

"¿Sabes quien soy?" Preguntó Lugia.

"Si, tu eres mi hermano" Contestó el hermano con una sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos volaron juntos por el cielo y bajo las aguas por siglos, compartieron grandes momentos juntos, se tenían el uno al otro, no iban a estar solos jamás. Para el hermano de Lugia, nada podía ser mejor que vivir para siempre con su hermano.

Pero Lugia, a pesar de los grandes momentos que vivía con su creación, no se sentía feliz. ¿Qué había faltado? ¿Qué tenían los otros pokemon que a él le faltaba? ¿Por qué sentía una sensación de vacío dentro de su corazón a pesar de que tenía un hermano, una familia?

Lugia, contemplando a los demás pokemon, se dio cuenta de que era: se sentía solo porque deseaba una pareja, igual como la tenían los demás pokemon. Lugia se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener un hermano en quien confiar, su corazón deseaba tener una hembra a quien amar y que esta lo amara a él. Con el tiempo, la obsesión creció dentro de él: la veía en sueños, lo llamaba, le pedía que estuviese con ella, que la amara, que no se separara de ella, que ella lo amaría por siempre, que vivirían felices, juntos por siempre…

Lugia se decidió, una noche, mientras su hermano dormía, tocó con su morro el penúltimo orbe que le quedaba.

"Deseo una compañera… Una compañera de por vida que me ame… Una compañera como la que vive en mis sueños… Deseo que sea real, que la pueda ver, sentir, tocar, tener cerca… Una compañera que me ame y que amaré hasta la muerte…"

El orbe, cumpliendo las órdenes de su dueño, brilló con un nuevo destello blanco, cobró forma, otra forma similar a la de Lugia, aunque era esta vez un poco más baja que él. Lugia quedó mudo frente a ella: era una hembra hermosa, grácil y elegante. Era tal cual como la había soñado, era la compañera que su corazón necesitaba.

"¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?" Preguntó mientras veía la cara de estupefacción de Lugia con una risita "¿Acaso soy demasiado hermosa para ti, querido…?

La compañera de sus sueños se había materializado al mundo real.

El hermano de Lugia aceptó a la nueva miembro de la familia, los tres aprendieron a vivir juntos, navegando permanentemente tanto en el cielo como en el mar. Lugia no podía ser más feliz, tenía la compañera que siempre había deseado. Pero con el paso del tiempo el hermano de Lugia se dio cuenta de cómo Lugia le prestaba cada vez menos atención, su atención era y sólo para ella, la compañera de Lugia. El hermano comenzó a sentirse triste y envidioso del amor que ambos se expresaban ¿Por qué Lugia podía tener una compañera de ensueño cuando aun le quedaba un Orbe de la Creación? ¿Por qué no podía utilizar el último orbe para crearle una compañera a él también? Soñaba con cuatro Lugias: dos machos y dos hembras surcando los cielos.

Lugia también tenía sus propias preocupaciones, el amaba a su compañera y esta lo amaba a él. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de algo, algo que se había olvidado especificar en el momento que Lugia había pedido su deseo: su compañera era estéril.

Ambos deseaban tener un hijo propio, uno que simbolizara su amor eterno. Un hijo al que pudiesen querer y mimar ambos, pero los deseos del orbe tenían que ser lo más específicos posible y a Lugia se le había olvidado mencionar en su deseo que su compañero pudiese reproducirse.

Lugia y su compañera le contaron este al hermano, la única forma de volver a la compañera de Lugia fértil era utilizar el último orbe. El hermano se preocupó ¿usarían el último orbe para volverla fértil sin considerar su propia soledad? El ya había mencionado la soledad que sentía pero la pareja no le había prestado mucha atención a sus deseos.

Un día, al atardecer, la pesadilla del hermano se cumplió. Mientras volaba al refugio en el que los tres dormían, vio a lo lejos a su hermano tocando con el morro el último orbe y vio horrorizado como este brillaba, se deshacía en una explosión de luz y partículas luminosas bañaron a la compañera de Lugia. Cuando el hermano pisó tierra, los dos amantes abrazaban sus cuellos como solían hacerlo siempre para mostrar afecto.

"Hermano…" Dijo estupefacto "¿Qué es los que has hecho?" Preguntó

"¡Hermano! ¡No sabes cuanto te esperábamos! ¡Hemos decidido usar el Orbe de la Creación! ¡Ahora podremos engendrar un hijo!"

La noticia cayó como un yunque sobre el hermano, habían tomado la decisión sin consultarle primero y sin tomar en cuenta sus preocupaciones.

"No…" Dijo con una voz quebradiza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Lugia.

"¡No!" Grito esta vez con furia "¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Usaste el último orbe sin pensar que yo igual me sentía sólo! ¡Y es más! ¡Se los había dicho constantemente! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?"

La noticia cayó sobre la pareja como un balde de agua fría. Era cierto, el hermano había dicho con anterioridad que también se sentía sólo y que le gustaba la idea de tener igual una compañera. Pero ambos, en su desesperación de poder formar una familia, se habían precipitado sin considerarlo a él.

"Hermano yo…" Trató de justificarse, aunque sabía que su hermano no le perdonaría lo que ambos acababan de hacer.

"¡No! ¡Nada puede remediar ahora lo que has hecho! ¡Me han condenado a vivir para siempre en la soledad mientras ustedes se regodearán jugando a tener una familia! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Mi hermano no habría hecho algo así!"

Unas lágrimas rodaron por lo que podrían llamarse las mejillas del hermano de Lugia.

"¡Los odio!" Gritó con una ira demencial y partió. Lugia no volvería a verlo en muchos años más, esta vez en una situación muy distinta. Lugia se dio cuenta que había perdido para siempre a su hermano.

"¡Hermano!" Gritó Lugia desesperado antes de que su hermano se perdiera en el horizonte.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá!"

Una voz joven le gritaba para despertarle. Lugia abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Silver, su hijo. Su compañera y madre de su hijo se encontraba a un lado de él.

"Querido, anoche dormiste mal ¿Tenías alguna pesadilla?"

Lugia recordó lo soñado anoche, había soñado extrañamente con su vida pasada, recordando momentos tanto buenos como malos.

"Si… Anoche no dormí del todo bien… Quizas se debe a que Darkrai se encuentra por aquí"

"No lo creo" Le contestó su compañera "Por algún motivo es que Darkrai duerme lo más alejado de los demás legendarios para no causarles pesadillas"

Se encontraba en Kanto, exactamente, en el Árbol del Comienzo. Un refugio a salvo de de Ho-Oh y su bando de legendarios. En algún punto de este árbol, un humano y su leal Lucario se encontraban preservados en una tumba de cristal.

Lugia se acercó al lugar de la reunión, contempló a los miembros de la reunión. Eran todos los legendarios en contra de Oh-Ho y su decisión de usar uno de sus Orbes de la Creación para remover los limitadores de todos los pokemon del mundo y declarar un genocidio a la humanidad. Lugia sabía que los humanos habían causado muchos problemas en el mundo pero incluso ha habido humanos de corazón puro que lo habían ayudado en su momento en que estos habían deseado raptar a sus creaciones y a su propio hijo. Los humanos a lo mejor debían de ser castigados pero no de la forma que había hecho Oh-Ho.

Estaban presentes aparte de su compañera y su hijo Silver sus tres creaciones: Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, Mew, Latias, Groudon. Regigigas y sus tres regis, Darkrai, Cresselia y Mesprit. Los otros legendarios o estaban unidos a Oh-Ho, eran neutrales o eran imposibles de contactar. Al centro de ellos, se encontraba el último Orbe de la Creación disponible hasta el momento, había tenido que sacrificar bastante para conseguirlo.

"¿Qué haremos con el orbe?" Preguntó otra vez Lugia.

Llevaban casi una semana que estaban reunidos discutiendo que hacer con él para poner la balaza a su favor, probablemente aún no se decidiría nada hoy, pero algo era seguro, no permitirían que Ho-Oh haga lo que le plazca sin consultar y no permitirían que la humanidad sea destruida.


	2. El Deseo de los Generales

Este capítulo fue hecho como un resumen de la historia del autor Cornova llamada Poké Wars: The Incipience. La historia original en inglés se puede leer en entre las demás suyas.

**El deseo de los generales**

La sesión había concluido y todavía no se había llegado a una decisión. Todavía no se habían decidido que hacer con el Orbe de la Creación de Regigigas. Lugia se encontraba mentalmente exhausto por la semana sin llegar a decidir nada.

"Tantas cosas me han dejado la mente desordenada y confusa" Pensó el legendario.  
>"Todo esto ¿Cómo fue que empezó?"<p>

La mente de Lugia comenzó a reordenar los hechos de los últimos tiempos, hasta que su mente llego al día en que Ho-Oh liberó los limitadores de los pokemon.

Primero fue ese gran dolor, ese dolor horripilante que lo había incapacitada y había obligado a atacar a diestra y siniestra por la desesperación y luego, el desmayo. Pero antes, antes de desmayarse, una voz le habló, una voz familiar. Era una orden en forma de mensaje telepático: Te he entregado el poder para tomar de vuelto nuestro mundo de los humanos… mata a cualquiera que se te oponga.

Era la voz de Ho-Oh, el guardián de los cielos, también se dio cuenta de que había dejado un abanico de destrucción alrededor suyo, también se sintió fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se había sentido jamás. Nadando un poco se encontró con un grupo de pokemon acuáticos asustados por el alboroto que había provocado. Todos contestaron que al mismo tiempo habían sentido el dolor, la voz, el desmayo y que ahora ellos y sus ataques eran más fuertes que nunca. En el frenesí de su dolor habían sido heridos o muertos varios compañeros, ahora se dirigirían a visitar a Manaphy para ver si estaba bien.

"Ya veo" Pensó el legendario "El frenesí se esparció por todos los pokemon de los alrededores, tal vez visitar a Manaphy, el Príncipe del Mar, me de las respuestas que busco."

Se puso en dirección al Templo del Mar, el hogar de los Manaphy desde que los humanos llamados a si mismo "Gente del Mar" lo habían construido. En el camino se le unieron más pokemon salvajes y cuando estuvo lo bastante, sintió extrañamente la presencia de Ho-Oh, la de Kyogre, Manaphy y la de un pokemon que nunca había percibido antes en el templo. También se le ocurrió una idea de lo que el ave había hecho, Lugia apresuró la marcha, Ho-Oh tendría que dar muchas explicaciones si era lo que sospechaba.

Al llegar, le pidió explicaciones al pokemon fénix si había hecho lo que el pensaba: haber liberado los limitadores cerebrales de los pokemon. El respondió que en efecto, lo había hecho, que había dado inicio a la liberación de los pokemon, ordenándolos matar a todos los humanos y ahora buscaba aliados. Lugia le exigió que soltara a Manaphy, el que se encontraba dormido y suspendido por el poder psíquico de un extraño pokemon que nunca había visto. El fénix le respondió que su nombre era Mewtwo, un intento humano de modificar a Mew y que le había robado su voluntad usando uno de sus Orbes de la Creación. Ahora su cuerpo no era capaz de hacer nada por si mismo mientras el Guardián del Cielo no lo ordenara, ni siquiera hablar, era ahora un títere que su mente veía lo que hacía pero que no podía evitar que actuara sin su consentimiento.

Ho-Oh le pidió a Kyogre que usara su nuevo poder para congelar a Manaphy, le había ofrecido el gobierno del mar, el que sentía que era suyo por derecho por ser el creador del océano, pero que le había sido conferido a Manaphy a cambio de sus servicios. Tras esto, se retiro para usar su nueva autoridad para organizar a los pokemon acuáticos para atacar a la humanidad.

Ho-Oh inútilmente intentó convencer a Lugia que se uniera a su causa. En parte tenía razón por las cosas que dijo: un humano había intentado capturar a sus tres aves y hacerlas propiedad suya y habían sido humanos los que habían intentado raptar a su hijo. También habían sido humanos los que habían capturado a su hermano, lo habían pervertido y convertido en un arma. Igual dijo que había intentado encontrar humanos de corazón puro que habían ayudado a algunos legendarios, pero eran demasiado pocos como para considerarlos y ellos siempre habían sido la causa de todos los problemas. Un cazador casi había matado a Celebi, Latias perdió a su hermano por culpa de un humano que había robado lo que protegían y casi destruye su hogar; y Mew casi había perdido la vida por unos humanos que habían perturbado el Árbol del Comienzo. Que habían sido humanos los que esclavizaron pokemon de la región de Orre para usarlos como armas y que en el pasado igual habían sido usados como armas de guerra.

Lugia pensaba que debía haber otra solución, a pesar de que veía verdad en las palabras de Ho-Oh, pero según él, la eliminación de cada humano en el planeta era la solución al problema. Le permitió a Lugia irse, pero con la advertencia de no interrumpir sus planes.

Lo primero que hizo Lugia fue comprobar su compañera e hijo estaban bien, lo era verdad. Tras una breve reunión y de explicarles lo acontecido. La compañera de Lugia opinó que habían sido humanos los que habían causado problemas alguna vez a Lugia y a ellos aunque otros los habían ayudado a resolverlo pero que los métodos de Oh-Ho eran extremos a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que Ho-Oh había cambiado el orden de las cosas sin consultar a los demás legendarios, ya que sabía que se habrían negado, ¿Por qué habría removido los limitadores sin consultar a los demás si sus intenciones eran buenas? Había que reunir a otros legendarios para confrontarlo y convencerlo de detener su genocidio, el no tenía derecho de usar uno de sus obres de forma tan descarada. Probablemente, en ese momento estaban muriendo humanos por millares y había que apresurarse. También cabía la posibilidad de que si la humana lograra sobrevivir y contraatacar, sería un baño de sangre para ambas especies.

Cada miembro se repartió la búsqueda de ciertos legendarios: su hijo, Silver, buscaría a Latias en la ciudad de Altomare, su compañera buscaría a sus tres aves a sus islas en el Archipiélago Naranja, a Groudon que se uniría probablemente se uniría si se enteraba si Kyogre se había aliado con Ho-Oh y si era posible encontrar a Rayquaza ya que su hogar era los cielos. Lugia buscaría a Celebi y a su hermano que se encontraba en la región de Orre.

* * *

><p>Latias se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado alrededor del Árbol del Comienzo, su mente divaga el día en que Silver la había ido a buscar a Altomare. Se había aparecido descaradamente ante la gente y la había logrado descubrirla a pesar de su disfraz de humana, decidió revelar su verdadera forma y lo guió al jardín donde vivía.<p>

Al llegar le había pedido que explicara lo que deseaba, el pequeño Lugia lo puso al tanto de la situación acerca de Ho-Oh, los limitadores, el genocidio humano y que necesitaban a todos los legendarios posibles para enfrentarlo.

En ese momento aparecieron Bianca y Lorenzo, sus amigos humanos a los cuales quería. Deseaba ayudar a los humanos, amaba a Altomare y a sus habitantes, no deseaba que Ho-Oh destruyera todo lo que quería. No podía permitir que el sacrificio de su hermano por el robo del Rocío Bondad fuera en vano. Al final, tras hablar con Bianca y Lorenzo, decidió irse tranquila: los pokemon de Altomare protegerían la ciudad y el Rocío Bondad. Fue entonces cuando acompañó a Silver al Árbol del comienzo, lugar en el cual Lugia había acordado en que se reunieran los legendarios. Mientras viajaban, pensaba que su hermano habría tomado la misma decisión.

Pensaba en los motivos de Ho-Oh, entendía que habían humanos malvados, como los que habían amenazado la ciudad y su hermano tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarla. Aún el recuerdo de su hermano tras estos años le traía tristeza y nostalgia, también se acordaba de los humanos que la habían ayudado, especialmente de ese chico y su Pikachu. Las mejillas de Latias se sonrojaron al recodarlo, admitía que le gustaba, aún se acordaba de ese momento en el que le había regalado el dibujo de Bianca…

Latias cerró los ojos, no permitiría que Ho-Oh lo dañara a él, a su Pikachu, a Bianca, a Lorenzo, a nadie de Altomare, pero se sentía inútil: era uno de los legendarios más débiles que apoyaban a Lugia y ni siquiera participaba en gran cosa en las discusiones acerca del orbe. Más que nada, se dedicaba a ayudar a Silver a jugar con Mew. Mew era un ser infantil que cuando se podía hiperactivo, no se podía concentrar en las reuniones y debían cansarlo para que tomase atención. Pero a pesar de todo, Mew despreciaba a Ho-Oh: había manipulado cruelmente a Mewtwo, a su clon que a pesar de todo, había aprendido a quererlo.

"Latias, con que estabas aquí." Le habló Silver que la había estado buscando.  
>"Ya es tarde, mañana seguiremos con la discusión y será mejor que juguemos un poco con Mew para que se duerma"<p>

Latias se dio vuelta y asintió.

"Si, es verdad, vamos ahora mismo"

Mientras volaban por los túneles del árbol, con Silver a la cabeza, Latias se recordaba los momentos que había pasado en el árbol. Silver había sido su único amigo, cuando se sentía sola, siempre estaba al lado de ella y la apoyaba en los momentos que se sentía inútil, aparte de ayudarla a jugar con Mew en que ambos igual se entretenían. Silver era lo más cercano que tenía un hermano, desde su muerte se había sentido tremendamente sola y Silver le había devuelto esa compañía. Pensó en lo mucho que lo apreciaba.

"Quizás, no sea sólo un chico humano el que me gusta…" Pensó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez y seguía al Lugia pequeño por los túneles.

* * *

><p>Lugia había volado hasta Orre, en dirección a una ciudad en cual había un templo que era uno de los pocos lugares en el cuál de podía encontrar a Celebi. Al llegar a una estructura en forma de engranaje que tenía una columna, emergió de ella el pokemon que viajaba por el tiempo.<p>

"Te estaba esperando" Le saludó

Lugia se extrañó, ella le explicó que había viajado por el tiempo y estaba enterada de todo. Este le preguntó entonces si se uniría a su causa, pero se negó.

"Nunca aparezco en tiempos de guerra y no lo haré ahora. Viajo por el tiempo pero no estoy permitida de tomar un rol en eventos donde puedo cambiar el curso de la historia. Pues veras…"

Dos portales temporales aparecieron, de ellos saliendo dos clones de Celebi.

"Estos son los yo de una hora en el futuro y una hora en el pasado. Aunque muera, seguiré estando viva mientras exista un yo antiguo en el pasado. Sería muy fácil para mi invocar centenares de versiones mías y cambiar la historia con un ejército compuesto de versiones mías. El único motivo por el que estoy aquí es para decirte algunas cosas."

Lugia preguntó cuales eran, entonces Celebi le comenzó a decir cosas importantes: que su alianza de legendarios no convencería a Ho-Oh, habría guerra y sería inevitable, que ya ha avisado a los legendarios que se unirían a su causa, que se dirijan al Árbol del Comienzo y le dijo la ubicación de su hermano en Orre. También le haría un único favor: salvaría a un pokemon y a su entrenador en el futuro de una muerte inminente, no eran tan importantes como para marcar el fin de la guerra pero que ayudarían, pero que si volvían a estar al borde de la muerte en la guerra, seria ese su destino y que probablemente Lugia no lo conocería.

Celebi y sus clones se preparaba para irse cuando Lugia le hizo una última pregunta.

"¿Sabes cual será el curso de la guerra?"

"…Si" Respondió antes de desaparecer en el cielo estrellado que se veía sobre el techo desaparecido del templo e ingresaba por un portal temporal.

Lugia voló al sitio en donde aparecería su hermano, lo divisó a lo lejos cerca de un pueblo, el sol acababa de salir por el firmamento. Lo encaró pero pasó de largo sin hacerle caso.

"¡Hermano! ¡Espera!"

Este lo encaró.

"Yo no soy tu hermano ¡Estás muerto para mí y he dejado de verte como mi hermano hace muchos años!"

Lugia trató de hablarle, le dijo que estaba preocupado por él, le contó que Oh-Ho había realizado algo terrible y que lo había buscado. El hermano se negó a que hubiese venido solo por preocupación de él.

"¡NUNCA ME COINSIDERASTE CUANDO USASTE EL ÚLTIMO ORBE PARA TI MISMO!"

Lugia no tenía nada que decir ante esto último.

"¿Y como está tu mocoso? ¿Eh? Debe de ser muy divertido jugar a ser papá ¿no? Pero cierto, eso es algo inalcanzable para mi, ¿no es verdad?"

Lugia miró los ojos llenos de resentimiento de su hermano, finalmente Lugia confesó que quería su ayuda para la guerra que se desencadenaría, que Ho-Oh deseaba realizar un genocidio masivo.

"¿Y donde está este Ho-Oh?" pregunto el hermano.

Lugia le respondió que si quería enfrentarlo, primero había que juntar a los demás legendarios.

"¿Tu en verdad crees saber lo que voy a hacer? ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI! No nos hemos visto en años, mientras jugabas a ser el "Guardián del Mar" y a ser papá y marido, fui torturado hasta el punto de no tener emociones y atacar a los humanos.

"Siento que…"

"¡No me hables de esa forma! ¡No es verdad que los sientes! No asumas nada hasta que sepas lo que en verdad los otros quieran hacer"

En ese momento Lugia se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano. Este le dijo que a pesar de que había sido capturado y purificado, el daño que le habían hecho era superior a lo bueno, que lo que le habían hecho también se lo hicieron a muchos pokemon más, que la humanidad merecía desaparecer si eran tan crueles. Sin ellos, no habría tenido que sufrir más de lo que ya sentía. Que si realmente pensaba que sólo por ser su hermano lo ayudaría.

Lugia le suplicó que no se uniera ¿Y que haría? Le pregunto este ¿Matarlo? ¿Para conseguir de vuelta su Orbe? Si muriera, lo mejor sería que no volvería a verlo.

Su hermano lo atacó, el combate fue breve ya que su hermano era una copia exacta de si mismo y ninguno de los dos podía sobreponerse.

"Si quieres tanto que me una, lo haría bajo una única condición"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo que me denegaste hace tantos años…"

Lugia sabía lo que quería, era algo imposible, era algo que nunca haría.

"¡QUIERES QUE TE ENTREGUE A MI COMPAÑERA!"

"Más que eso, igual quiero matar a tu hijo. A lo mejor así sentirías una pequeña parte de lo que he sufrido"

"Pides lo imposible"

"Pido lo que me corresponde por derecho. En vez de darme a mi propia compañera con el último orbe, decidiste darle la habilidad de procrear. Se que no vale la pena preguntarle a tu compañera, ya que la creaste para que te ame a ti y no a mi, por eso a pesar de que la tuviese, la mataría en frente a ti y te obligaría a verlo"  
>Lugia, tras un rato de silencio, trató de convencerlo una última vez. Le dijo que Ho-Oh había usado el último orbe básicamente para robarle su voluntad a los pokemon salvajes para usarlos como carne de cañón.<p>

"No es más distinto que cuando creaste a tu compañera, la creaste para que te amara. No le diste la oportunidad de darle la elección de si quería estar contigo. Preferiría mil veces unirme a Ho-Oh a unirte a ti. Si luchamos otra vez, nos mataremos el uno a el otro si es que no tengo ayuda, la que probablemente tenga. Creo que estoy en el lado ganador ya que tu solo tienes a tu compañera y a tu hijo"

Entonces el hermano voló lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Lugia. Había fracasado y ahora Ho-Oh tendría un nuevo aliado.

* * *

><p>Las tres aves legendarias se habían quedado aún en la sala de reuniones, donde el orbe aún flotaba omniosamente.<p>

"Esto es demasiado" Habló el ave de trueno "Esto ya va más de una semana y nada aún"

"Hay que ser pacientes" Le contesto Moltres "Debemos serlo, Lugia confía en nosotros"

"Nos ha dado una oportunidad a pesar de los problemas que causamos en las islas Shamouti" Le siguió Articuno.

Celebi se les había aparecido a los tres y les avisó sobre la llegada de la compañera de Lugia y le informó la situación acerca de Ho-Oh. Al principio se habían enfurecido de que no hubiese venido Lugia en persona a avisarles, pero cuando ella les dijo que esperaba que sus tres creaciones respondieran a su llamado cuando el se encargaba de convencer a legendarios más difíciles, no pudieron negarse.

"Nos necesitan ahora, demostrémosle a Lugia lo que somos capaces" Continuó el ave de escarcha.

Las tres aves asintieron, en esta guerra, eran más necesarias que nunca.

* * *

><p>Groudon se encontraba en uno de los sitios más alejados del árbol: su cuerpo emanaba tanto calor que había que suspender las reuniones cada media hora para refrescarse.<p>

"Debiluchos" Pensaba.

Tras despertarse del desmayo que había sufrido, se había dado cuenta que su frenesí había creado una nueva isla volcánica sobre el océano. Se encontraba durmiendo debajo de la corteza al ser afectado por el dolor y las palabras de Ho-Oh. Celebi había aparecido para informarle sobre Ho-Oh y de que la compañera de Lugia venía en camino para reclutarlo. Tal como había dicho, ella apareció al rato y le explicó en mayor detalle. La verdad, a Groudon no le importaba nada lo que quería Ho-Oh, los humanos o si ellos desaparecían, pero cuando oyó de Kyogre y que se había proclamado como "Rey del Mar"…

Groudon tensó en un arrebato de furia su cuerpo, ese bastardo debía de estar contentísimo con su nueva autoridad y los limitadores, debía de creerse que era lo suficiente fuerte como para vencerlo. Mientras Kyogre estuviese en un bando, siempre estaría en el otro para atacarlo, ese era el único motivo por el cual se había unido.

La rivalidad entre Groudon y Kyogre era legendaria, Groudon se sentía especialmente frustrado con él ya que tenía alrededor del 70% de la superficie cubierto de mar. Groudon pensaba que era injusto y siempre lucharía con él hasta conseguir mayor territorio.

"Todos los pokemon fuertes se reunirán en el Árbol del Comienzo, se encuentra en…" Le había dicho la compañera de Lugia.

"Sé donde es. ¿Crees que no se la ubicación de mis obras maestras? Debo admitir que tu marido tiene un buen gusto" Le había contestado.

Entonces Groudon levantó un puente de tierra que conectaba al continente, no muy lejos y se sumergió en el suelo como si fuera agua. Comenzó a navegar por debajo de la corteza hasta llegar al árbol. No permitiría que él, el señor de la tierra, quede en desventaja ante su rival.

* * *

><p>Regigigas reposaba en una de las cámaras grandes del árbol para reposar su gran tamaño. Trataba de dormir pero su mente seguía estando perturbada por los últimos eventos.<p>

Había sido visitado por Celebi, le había hablado de Ho-Oh y que Lugia lo visitaría para hablar de su Orbe de la Creación. Lugia había ido al Árbol del Comienzo tras su fracaso con su hermano para reunirse con su hijo y recibir a Latias, luego partió a visitarlo. A él le habían conferido seis orbes por Arceus, había gastado tres en crear a tres golems: los Regis. Había ocupado otro para crear un doble suyo y otro para crearle a su otro yo tres copias de sus propios Regis.

También Celebi le advirtió de antemano que Ho-Oh, deseando conseguir su orbe, atacaría a su otro yo, pensando que era él el que tenía el orbe. Antes que pudiese preguntarle más, este se había ido. Al poco rato apareció Lugia, confirmándose lo que había dicho el guardián del tiempo.

Regigigas no estaba seguro si Ho-Oh era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Pero cuando se enteró que él y su nuevo esclavo, Mewtwo, habían acabado con la vida de su otro yo y de su trío de Regis para intentar conseguir su orbe, no pudo sentir más que furia. El las pagaría por lo que había hecho, mientras tuviese fuerzas, lucharía hasta acabar con el fénix y cobrar su venganza. Sus tres Regis, los golems que protegían el Árbol del Comienzo, también lo protegerían a él con sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Darkrai se encontraba en la parte más alta del Árbol del Comienzo, tenía los ojos cerrados, el viento flameaba por su cuerpo. Pensaba en Alice, en Tonio y en Pueblo Álamos. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba a los humanos, a pesar de un ser que causaba pesadillas a la gente y muchos lo odiaban, Alicia, la nieta de Alice, le había enseñado que había gente capaz de querer a los demás sin importar las apariencias. Por el momento Pueblo Álamos se encontraba a salvo, algo que lo tranquilizaba. También se acordó de sus otros amigos, los que lo habían ayudado a repeler a Palkia y a Dialga a pesar de que no habían comprendido al principio lo que él quería decirles y habían pensado que había sido él el que había causado los problemas por el pueblo.<p>

Celebi se le había aparecido y le indicó lo que planeaba Ho-Oh y la ubicación del Árbol del Comienzo, se dirigió al instante.

Dejo de pensar un momento, dedicó un momento a sentir un poco más el viento y se hundió en el suelo. Nadie dañaría a Alice o a alguien de Pueblo Álamos, el que lo intentara, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

* * *

><p>Cresselia se había recostado para dormir, cansada por la discusión infructuosa del día. ¿Por qué ayudaba a Lugia? No era muy difícil, había sido creada por Arceus para proteger de las pesadillas a los humanos. Había muchas veces vagado por sus mentes, tras siglos, había comprendido que muchos tenían grandes sueños, pero por diversos motivos, se corrompían y hacían el mal. Pero la humanidad, en el fondo, era un ser lleno de bondad y tenían una gran capacidad para hacer el bien, merecía tener una oportunidad. Pensó en lo mucho que se sentía como una madre, mientras que los humanos eran como sus hijos, no permitiría que los dañaran.<p>

Tampoco aprobaba los métodos de Ho-Oh: no sólo había removido los limitadores de los pokemon, había liberados instintos básicos de ellos. Ahora su deseo de cazar era irresistible y muchos habían desarrollado un ansia de probar la carne humana. Sin importar si detenían o no a Ho-Oh, los pokemon salvajes atacarían a los humanos por su cuenta. Era algo imperdonable, había tomado una decisión tan extrema sin consultarla a ella y a todos los demás. Había sido contactada por Celebi y no dudó en ponerse en marcha al Árbol del Comienzo.

"Resistan por favor" Dijo pensando en los humanos "La ayuda va en camino"

* * *

><p>Mesprit flotaba de un lado a otro, su mente aún no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que había visto. Su misión principal en el Árbol del Comienzo era usar su habilidad de poder abandonar su cuerpo y en forma de proyección astral, examinar lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior. Cada día le traía dolor y sufrimiento: recordaba con furia como veía morir a centenares de humanos y pokemon. De cómo el plan de Ho-Oh se había salido de control ya que el ecosistema había cambiado con los limitadores: ahora los pokemon tipo veneno como los Muk destruían todo a su paso, su misma presencia contaminaba la tierra, su mismo aliento era tóxico para cualquiera.<p>

También había visto pokemon tipo bicho como los Beedril y Combee volverse zánganos asesinos, acabando con todo lo vivo alrededor mientras expandían su territorio. También vio en Johto los tres perros sirvientes de Ho-Oh acabar con las poblaciones y matar a centeneras de personas y pokemon inocentes de todas las edades. Era algo especialmente duro para ella: al ser el pokemon que encarnaba las emociones, las sentía más fuertes y crudas que los demás. Como bendición tenía igual la habilidad de hacerlas, desaparecer. Algo necesario para poder dormir cada noche sin pesadillas ni la sensación de culpa de no poder ayudarlos a salvar sus vidas. También había sido útil a la hora en que algún legendario se dejaba llevar por las emociones y ella se dedicaba a devolverlos a la tranquilidad.

Pero lo que más le penaba, era su hermano: Uxie. Azelf, el pokemon que encarna la voluntad había decidido mantener la neutralidad, ella se había unido al visitarla Celebi ya que no podía mantenerse con los brazos cruzados mientras Ho-Oh repartía tanta muerte y sufrimiento. Pero Uxie, Uxie se había unido a Ho-Oh.

Era comprensible que Azelf se mantuviese neutral: tenía el poder de de deshacer la voluntad de alguien y poseerlo, parecido a lo que había hecho Ho-Oh con Mewtwo pero sin necesitar un orbe. Si Azelf llegara a morir, todos los seres vivos perderían su voluntad, si ella muriese sería las emociones y si Uxie muriera, el conocimiento.

No sabía exactamente el motivo porque Uxie se había unido a Ho-Oh, pero probablemente tendría algo que ver con su obsesión por la ciencia, la investigación y el conocimiento. Sería según el lo más "racional" como el acostumbraba decir. El fénix tuvo que ofrecerle algo que no podía rechazar, o su hermano había visto en él la oportunidad de realizar sus experimentos.

Algo si era seguro: deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que los legendarios llegaran a una decisión. No soportaría tener que seguir viendo más muertes, según sus cálculos, habrán muerto ya alrededor de unos seis millones de humanos hasta ahora, y eso que la guerra había empezado hace poco tiempo…

* * *

><p>Los pokemon legendarios se han dividido en dos bandos, la guerra acaba de empezar, ahora Lugia y sus legendarios debían apresurarse en decidir que hacer con el último Orbe de la Creación disponible, o podría ser demasiado tarde para la humanidad.<p> 


End file.
